


I am not my mother

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Pink diamonds zoo, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, based off an ask i got on tumblr, eventually darker themes, eventually homeworld, obssessive jasper, selectively mute steven universe, steven heals jasper and then gets captured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: Shortly after healing Jasper, and accidentally letting her get away, Steven finds himself on Pink Diamonds zoo facility, with no memory of how he was captured.Things go downhill from there.





	I am not my mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Steven Universe fic, and my first multi-chapter one, so i would really really appreciate feedback!

All he could hear as he woke was the loud ringing in his ears. Steven slowly sat up, his vision still fuzzy and _off_. There wasn’t an exact way to describe it, but he felt off balance. The last thing he could remember was-

“Jasper!” That was right. He had healed her, but… She left for homeworld. And then… he couldn’t remember what happened after that. It was a blank. A big massive empty section of where memories should be.

He checked himself over, he was uninjured, all except for his massive headache. Something had happened, and he doesn’t know where he was now.

The room was pink, much like how Pink Diamonds – his mothers- human zoo was colored. Oddly enough, he was laying on a giant bed. One large enough for a small diamond, he thought. It was still far too big for him. He felt as if it swallowed him whole. A sick feeling rolled around in his gut.

He wanted to go home.

The ringing in his ears finally stopped, just as the doors slid open. He could just barely make out the broad shoulders of two Amethysts just as Jasper walked- strutted?- in, the door closing near immediately. It came to his complete surprise when she knelt and saluted him, but thinking back on it, he should have expected it.

After all… he was…

“My diamond. We have finally brought you home.”

* * *

 

Time had passed. He didn’t know how long he had been here, but he knew that he wasn’t allowed to leave the room they had put him in. The only times the doors opened, was whenever Jasper came inside. It was odd, seeing this side of her, the dutiful, attentive, near obsessive side of her.

When he looked into her eyes, it was almost like she wasn’t seeing him. He didn’t enjoy her visits, but the food was decent enough. It could use more spices, however. He shouldn’t complain though, he was lucky that they realized he needed to eat.

His stomach curled with unease, his fingers cold with apprehension and fear. The doors slid open, Amethysts walked in and lined up on either side of the door, all the way back to his bed where he was, each one facing inwards and saluting. Someone was coming, someone important.

 ~~ _Not as important as him_~~ something in the back of his mind whispered. He shook the though away. A gem walked in, one he didn’t recognize, but he could tell that she was most likely brought in by Blue Diamonds orders. She stopped a few feet away from the bed, and saluted him.

“Pink Diamond. Your grounding period has ended, by Blue diamonds orders.” she started, “You start your escorted probation period after today. My name is Apatite, and I, or your Jasper, will be escorting you around the facility. You are not allowed to leave the facility until further notice.”

He was… grounded? Or not anymore at least… Just how long had he been here?

He wasn’t sure he wanted to know at this point.

Apatite left, the Amethysts following her out. The doors closed, and it was only him now. It was always only him.

The room felt cold. Empty.

He burrowed back under the covers and fell back asleep, hoping that this was all a dream, a long vision from Garnet perhaps.

* * *

 

Time passed.

He hadn’t left his room, he felt no need to. There was nothing here for him. He would be watched, the Amethysts unable to help him this time, and even if they were able too, they would all be punished for allowing “Pink Diamond” to ~~_escape_~~ leave his ~~_prison_~~ facility. They would hunt him down, using their best.

And the crystal gems wouldn’t be able to withstand Homeworlds best. It was safer for them if he stayed.

That didn’t mean he liked it, however.

Jasper walked in, and knelt before him, the same as every other time she had been in his room.

“My lucent Diamond.” he knew that she was frustrated with him. He didn’t speak since coming here, he wont exactly acknowledge her, and he wont leave the room when she offers. He would be frustrated too, if he was in her position. He refuses to bend to their will. “You have been idle for a long time, your form will deteriorate if you don’t do something. Please allow me to escort you.”

It was the same thing every single time. She would come in, interact with him, but he wouldn’t say a thing. He wouldn’t do anything. He wouldn’t even look at her. It was frustrating.

What can she do for him?

 

 


End file.
